The Corruption
left The Corruption (z pol. Zepsucie), to niebezpieczny biom w Terrarii, który zazwyczaj pojawia się z dala od spawnu. Rzadko można spotkać ten biom dość blisko niego. Charakteryzuje się fioletowym, ponurym i zepsutym biomem pełnym dziwnych i skażonych stworów. Najczęściej pojawia się z jednej strony mapy, lecz zdarza się, że biom może pokrywać obie części. Jest to również biom kluczowy dla przywołania Eater Of Worlds. Charakterystyka Powierzchnia Ten biom, charakteryzuje się fioletową trawą, liśćmi i dużą ilością Ebonstone, który zastępuje zwyczajne skały, na którym rośnie Deathweed. Trawa pokryta jest cierniami, które zadają obrażenia przy kontakcie. W biomie często można napotkać Eater Of Souls i Devouver, które mogą być poważnym zagrożeniem dla początkujących graczy. W Hardmode zaś pojawiają się Corruptor, Corrupt Slime i Slimer, które czynią miejsce jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznym dla mniej doświadczonych graczy. Woda przybiera ciemnofioletowe barwy, podobnie jest w podziemiach biomu. Drzewa przybierają szare barwy i upuszczają Ebonwood zamiast zwykłego drewna. Kaktusy na pustyniach stają się fioletowe, a piasek zamienia się w Ebonsand. Wszelkie grzyby zostają zastąpione Vile Mushroom. Na podłożu można znaleźć również głębokie dziury, które prowadzą do podziemnych tuneli. Na pustyniach nie rośnie Waterleaf. Podziemia . Oczyszczający proszek może zostać użyty na zepsutej ziemi tworząc je "zdrową" ziemią, i Słoneczniki mogą zostać postawione na ziemi w zepsuciu by zaprzestać dalsze rozprzestrzenianie. Podziemia w pre-Hardmode zwykle nie odgrywają większej roli poza głębokimi tunelami prowadzącymi w dół. frame|Typowe Corruption. Wyraźnie widać głębokie tunele.Prowadzą one do pomieszczenia pełnego Demon Altarów i Shadow Orbów. Rzadko kiedy można znaleźć tam też drobne żyły Demonite Ore. Potwory są takie same jak na powierzchni. Nie zaleca się zwiedzać owych tuneli bez haków lub przedmiotów chroniących przed upadkiem (np. Umbrella). Zniszczenie Shadow Orb jest kluczowe dla niektórych przedmiotów oraz dla wywołania inwazji goblinów oraz meteorytu. Gracz może przekopać się do nich, używając Purification Powder lub materiałów wybuchowych. Zniszczenie trzech z nich powoduje przywołanie Eater Of Worlds. W Hardmode pojawia się kolejny "strumień" Zepsucia, który zaraża zarówno powierzchnię, jak i podziemia. Na poziomie Caverns pojawiają się nowe potwory: Clinger oraz World Feeder, które są źródłem Cursed Flame. Sporadycznie można również napotkać Corrupt Mimic, który może stanowić poważne zagrożenie na początku Hardmode. Z mobów wypadają również Soul Of Night, które posłużą do stworzenia przywoływaczy Mechanicznych Bossów lub innych broni oraz przedmiotów. Hardmode Oprócz pojawienia się strumienia skażonego biomu, dochodzi również do wielu innych zmian w trybie Hardmode. Naturalnie wygenerowane Zepsucie zaczyna się rozprzestrzeniać po mapie: * Wszelka trawa zamieniona jest w skażoną trawę, która może rosnąć na blokach ziemi * Błoto może zostać zmienione w ziemię * Ebonstone, Ebonsand i Fioletowy Lód mogą rozsiewać Zepsucie * Dżunglowa trawa może zostać skażona, lecz proces ten trwa znacznie wolniej niż w przypadku normalnej trawy * Kamień, piasek i lód mogą zostać zamienione w ich skażone odpowiedniki * Bloki mogą zostać zarażone na odległości trzech bloków (wyjątkiem są bloki, które nie roznoszą Zepsucia) * Sunflower nie chroni przed skażeniem trawy (Zamiast tego wypada jako przedmiot do podniesienia) Sztuczne biomy Gracz może utworzyć sztuczne Zepsucie, zasiewając Corrupt Seeds na ziemi. Potrafi ono się rozprzestrzeniać w pre-Hardmode, lecz pod konkretnymi warunkami: * Skażona trawa rozprzestrzenia się podobnie jak zwyczajna trawa, zamieniając powoli każdy kolejny blok * Skażona trawa może zarosnąć zwykłą trawę, która nie jest blokowana przez słoneczniki * Skażona trawa może rozprzestrzeniać ciernie na zasięg sześciu bloków Inne bloki poza ziemią i trawą nie zostaną zarażone w pre-Hardmode, lecz warto upewnić się, czy skażony biom nie rozrośnie się dalej, niż zamierzono. Jeżeli gracz wyczyści cały świat, Driada w statusie będzie wyświetlała dialog: " jest całkowicie czysta. Wspaniała robota!". Wskazówki * Warto wziąć hak, bądź akcesoria, które negują obrażenia od upadku, zanim zacznie się zwiedzać podziemne tunele. * Od wersji 1.3 można zauważyć skażony biom podczas tworzenia świata i w menu gry. Fioletowy kolor paska lub kawałka drzewa w pliku mapy w grze świadczy o Zepsuciu. * Od wersji 1.3.2 gracz samodzielnie może wybrać świat z Zepsuciem, gdy we wcześniejszym świecie odblokował Hardmode. * Stworzenie sztucznego biomu wymaga co najmniej 200 skażonych bloków. * Clentaminator jest świetną bronią przeciwko skażonym biomom, lecz trzeba wpierw pokonać chociaż jednego Mechanicznego Bossa. Innym odpowiednikiem jest Purification Powder, lecz czyści on znacznie mniejszą ilość bloków. * Moby w trybie Hardmode mają 1/2500 szans na upuszczenia Corruption Key (Corruption Key Mold w wersjach mobilnych i konsolowych). * Pomimo faktu, iż naturalnie generuje się tylko jeden skażony biom, gracz równie dobrze może stworzyć sztuczne Zepsucie ze światem z The Crimson i odwrotnie. * Ziemia w środku jest odporna na skażenia, lecz po bokach niekoniecznie, gdyż na powierzchni może porosnąć trawą. * Jeżeli boisz się dużej ilości potworów, warto zamurować gracza i tworzyć tunele. Jest to proces powolny, lecz znacznie ułatwia przeżywalność. Ciekawostki * Gra "Anti-Idle" posiadała biom o nazwie Corruption. Terraria prawdopodobnie czerpała inspirację z niej. * Shadow Orby oraz możliwość spadnięcia meteorytu na mapę to nawiązania do powieści H.P. Lovecrafta pt. "The Colour Out of Space" Kategoria:Biomy Kategoria:Środowisko